1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for drying a moisture laden product such as grain and utilizing the latent heat in the moisture extracted by means of a refrigeration coil and a compressor and converting it by a condensing coil to sensible heat for use in the drying process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices have been found to require in a product drying operation the use of outside air, the use of an auxiliary source of moisture and auxiliary heating means. In Clark, U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,487 use is made of an external supply of air and a desiccant as an absorbing agent; in Luckenback, U.S. Pat. No. 212,955 moisture removed from a product is frozen, then melted and a furnace is required for a heat source; in Grosvenor, U.S. Pat. No. 1,119,011 both external heat and cooling sources are required; in Hermes, U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,808 heat is exhausted to the atmosphere; and in Elwess, U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,947 air is exhausted to the atmosphere and outside air is used.